Rise of the Next Generation
by TenshikoIshida
Summary: This is the story of the next generation of gennins from Konoha , 12 years after The Fourth Shinobi World War. Read - if you want - about the adventures of 3 friends who make their first steps as ninjas.


My first story ever . I want to apologize for my grammatical mistakes . English is not my first language ...

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Hello , new Team 7 !**

It was still morning in Konoha when a boy with orange hair and a hitai-ate around his forehead was running towards the Ninja Academy . He was one of the last ones to arrive .

„_Hope I'm not late again!"_the boy thought to himself.

As he finally open the door of his classroom , all the eyes in the room turned towards him.A taller scared-man with a hitai-ate around his forehead was looking at him with impatient eyes . The boy gulped loudly before going to his seat , which was very close to the door.

The scared-man continued , like nothing happened , but still annoyed by the fact that the younger one was once again late for class.

„Now that Haru honored us with his presence"he said glaring at the orange-haired boy ,"lets announce the teams!"

„Psst , Yurushi!"the now-known Haru called out for the boy next to him."What did I miss?"

„Nothing important . Iruka-sensei was talking about some boring stuff."came the response from a boy with green hair and green eyes.

„But what about the teams?"

„They put us in a 3 man cell with a jounnin as our captain , although he didn't say why. Then , you showed up."Yurushi said while resting his head on his hands.

„And now ... Team 7 : Misao Kimura...Masaru...and Haru Tanaka."the older chunnin said , making Haru dropped off of his seat."WHAT?!"the newly-made gennin exclaimed after he raised himself from the floor.

Iruka glared at him."What's now , Haru?"the chunnin instructor asked annoyed.

„Why did you put me in the same team as that bastard!"the boy yelled while pointing at a boy with brown hair , green eyes and a white scarf around his neck who was standing in the back of the class . Iruka signed.

„We had to do this in order to balance the team . As Masaru here is the rookie of the year and you are the dead last..."as the words came out of Iruka's mouth , Haru's face fell at the statement."...it would only be reasonable for you two to be put in the same team."the chunnin said as a matter-of-fact.

A girl with long red hair turned her gaze at the currently depressed boy and then turned to the one known as Masaru.

„Well , lets see what will come out of this."said the girl with her chin leaning on her hand.

Some time later...

After two hours of waiting , the door of the class where the currently Team 7 was waiting opened revealing a taller man with spiky blond hair and whisker marks on both of his cheeks . He was wearing the usual jounnin uniform . Whith a grin on his face , he addressed to the three pre-teens in the room.

„Hey , guys !What's up?"said the blond jounnin.

The three gennins stared at him for almost an eternity until the boy with spiky orange hair spoke:

„YOU'RE LATE!"Haru yelled , pointing at the jounnin . The girl with long red hair and grey eyes glared at him . She had her hair brushed in a high ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and was wearing a dark blue Chinese dress with arm-bands and a pair of ninja sandals . Her hitai-ate was around her forehead.

„SHUT UP , YOU IDIOT!"Misao yelled at the orange-haired boy before punching him in the face , sending him in the nearest wall . The jounnin sweetdroped at the girl's antics._She's just like Sakura-chan , _he thought a little nostalgic about his old friend.

„Okay...Now , met me on the roof in 5 minutes."Naruto said before dissapearing in a cloud of smokes . Without anything else to say , Masaru got out of the room . Misao followed him closely , letting the orange-haired boy alone , still unconscious because of her blow . After 5 minutes , he finally weak up , finding himself the only one left in the room.

_„Crap!They left me here!"_he thought in a depressed mode.

Several minutes later...

When Haru arrived on the roof , he had find the rest of team 7 waiting for him . Naruto raised his eyes at the 3 gennins after Haru settled himself between Masaru and Misao."Okay , now that we're all presents , lets introduce ourself!Tell me your likes , dislikes , hobbies and dreams."the blond jounnin said.

Naruto sit down on a rail , while the gennins choose to stay on the stairs . The blond couldn't help but think about his first day as a ninja.

„So , lets start with carrot-boy!"he said pointing at the annoyed orange-haired boy.

Haru glared at him , before he talked:"Name's Haru Tanaka . I like my sister , I dislike ..."and as he said so , he looked at the boy next to him"...Masaru-teme . My hobbies are to train and to sleep . And my dream is ... TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!"he yelled the last statement showing his fist . Misao and Masaru sweetdroped at their teammante's behaviour while Naruto was grinning at him.

_"I like this one"_,Naruto thought to himself . He somewhat saw his old self in Haru that made him think this way . He pointed at the red-haired girl.

„I'm Misao Kimura.I like to visit my brother Shin and to train . I dislike the ones who are stupid and those who think they're better than anyone else . My hobby is to spend my free time with my best friend , Sanjuro . And my dream is to revive the Kimura clan!"she said with a serious face . Naruto then look at the last member of team 7."And the last one..."

„My name is Masaru . Honestly , I don't like anything else beside training . Dislikes... I have a lot of them . I don't have a hobby or anything like that and my dream...no , my ambition is to become strong and to surprass a certain someone."Masaru said with a cold voice . Naruto sighed at the boy's words.

_„If I didn't know better , I would say this boy is Sasuke-teme's clone from when we were kids",_the blond jounnin thought before he raised from his spot.

He crossed his arms before he continued.

„Well , I guess we're done with the introductions..."but was shortly interrupted by the orange-haired boy."Wait a second!Why don't you introduce youself like we did?"Haru asked him.

„Very well then."Naruto said."My name's Naruto Uzumaki.I like ramen and other thinks I wouldn't bore you with.I dislike a lot of things and as for my dream...I prefer to keep that for myself."

Haru and Misao sweetdroped at the jounnin's introduction.

_"All we know about him is his name and that he like ramen."_Misao thought with narrowed eyes . Haru's thoughts were the same , while Masaru didn't seem to care at all.

„Now that we are done with the introductions...I guess I should tell you about our little game."the Kyuubi vessel said with a grin.

„What game?"Misao asked confused.

„A game or more of an exam in which I would see if you guys are ready to become gennins . Just because you passed the final test at the Academy , that doesn't make you ninjas.I'm the one who will decide that tomorrow morning at the training ground #7 . As advice : sleep well tonight and try to skip breakfast if you don't want to throw up."

The three gennins nodded and Naruto continued:

„Also , you should bring all the shinobi equipment you have . You may need them."

Misao gulped , thinking about tommorow."_I can't lose"._She raised her eyes at the blond-haired jounnin."_I have to become a shinobi no matter what it takes"._

„Questions?"Naruto asked the 3 gennins.

Neither of them didn't say a think . Naruto made it all clear . But before he let them go , the blond jounnin added something more :"Oh , I almost forgot . The chances to fail this exam are over 66%."This words made Haru turn pale , thinking of the worst that can happen.

_„What kind of ‚game' he's planning for us?"_Masaru thought , narrowing his eyes.

„Well , see you tomorrow mornning at 7am . See ya!"Naruto said dissapearing in a cloud of smokes.

And with that , Haru , Masaru and Misao leave the roof of the Academy , each one of them with different thoughts about tomorrow's exam.

* * *

And this is how the first chapter end . Please review ; I accept any kind of comment that would help me improve .


End file.
